Twisted
by StewG
Summary: Set in the earlier, simpler time. Society is not as accepting of our beloved characters quirks and have sent them to a life worse than prison.
1. Chapter 1

"She's... a difficult one. I have a feeling she'll be here again."

Eyes weary and sore, he looks around the room. Dazed and confused he sees only brightness with dark fuzz bleeding in. The weight of his eye lashes and lids become too great and his mind fell away.

"Why is she doing this? Why is she doing this to herself, to our family? It just doesn't make sense! Why does she want this family torn apart?"

His head spun with hurt as he tried to open his eyes. The tears that hid behind that voice in the room stirred anger and sadness. He pulled his arms to move, but something forced them to stay. His head rolled in frustration; he didn't know what to do. His eyes finally settled closed.

"Gracie, c'mon Gracie, wake up."

He finally opened his eyes, slowly. They fluttered in the bright lights, and focused on a familiar face. He wanted to stretch his arms up, allow the muscles to move.

"Adam..." his voice had rasped. The other in the room held a silence, only watching as the first struggled against his restraints. "My name... Is Adam," He said stronger, sharper. He shot a look into the eyes of which he could now identify, "Dad." The man leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Now, now honey. Your name is Gracie." He said his disbelief apparent in his voice. His son lay in the bed, still disoriented and confused. His heart began to ship into splintered bits as he watched one of the few people he truly loved in such pain. "I have to go soon Gracie, but the doctor will be in soon and your treatment will continue." He said standing up. At that moment, he leaned to his son to press a small kiss on his forehead. "Gracie, just do what they say. You can get out of here if you do."

And he was alone again. He heard the steady squeal as the door opened. He didn't allow his curiosity to force his gaze to the entry, but focused forward.

"Come now, love. When someone enters a room, you must acknowledge them. It's the only lady like thing to do." At this the patient finally turned to the intruder, he found that doctor. Anger swelled in his chest, as he wished to leap at the man with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. He roared in his chest, a small growl emitting from his lips.

"What do you want?" he said, bitterness was forcing barren teeth into the words. The doctor made a soft ticking sound with his tongue, waggling his finger as he headed closer to the hospital bed.

"Now, now _Gracie,_ you should really be more polite." He said in a knowing, condescending, ultimately aggravating voice. Adam lay in his bed, holding in his anger and breath. He wanted this joke of a doctor out of his room, out of his site. "Time to go back to your regular room, Gracie." He said slowly and Adam wished to punch him. The restraints were undone and left limply on the plastic frame. Although anger was coursing through the patients very being, he held it in so he would not be forced back here. The doctor began yammering, on and on he went, as the other shut his words out. The occasional 'proper', 'girl', 'lady', and 'trouble' leaked through a few times as they walked through the long, empty halls. Finally, they had reached the section of the hospital that held a sign reading 'Psychological Treatment Ward'. The doctor led Adam through a few more halls and unlocked the door to his room. Adam walked into his room quickly, and allowed the door to be closed swiftly behind him. He looked around the room, crisp white staring blankly back at him, with the odd pink or girly frill interrupting the egg shell colour. He went to his bed, of course covered in pink sheets and pillows. He rolled his eyes in exasperation and weariness. He leaned back, throwing some of the fuzzy, frilly pillows off the bed, when his roommate entered the room. She walked in from the bathroom, brushing her hospital gown off, when she looked up to see him. Her deeply blue eyes lit up with such a spark, he couldn't stop the smile that drew across his mouth. She went to him quickly, leaning over him and hugging him tightly. He returned the gesture with as much enthusiasm as he could manage in his current state.

"Welcome back, Adam!" she exclaimed. The other smiled at her words. He treasured whenever someone in this prison would call him by his real name. He pulled back slightly, to look at her face with a grin.

"Good to be back, Clare." He said, his nose crinkling as his smile grew. She smiled back at him with a soft line forming the curve of her mouth.

"God visited me again, and he told me you would be back today. Again, he speaks and brings me happiness!" She said to him, lifting her hands slightly as to feel his presence with her. That's why she was in here. It was fine to believe in God and all that, but having him come to her and physically be in front of her was what the doctors called delusions. Clare was either completely accepting of people believing she was crazy, or she was completely unaware of what was going on around her. Adam sometimes mused that it was both.

"That's great Clare Bear," he said taking a look at the digital clock bolted into the wall, "I think it's time for the afternoon feeding," he said to her with a deflating sigh.

* * *

So, I would really like to know what you guys think. I'm not quite sure of this story, and I would really like your input.

~ Stew G.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked to the clock and nodded, a smile growing on her face. Adam felt a mild smirk grow on his face, knowing why she was so happy about the meal time. It was her chance to see Eli, the boy she was practically in love with. He shook his head and went to the door, turning the handle as it flowed freely, unlocked, only during meals and the short free times. This place was worse than prison. There they had more freedom. Clare took a gentle hold of his wrist and led him through the hallways, not wanting to lose any time with Eli. Adam let her do this because she was caring enough to know that he needed her to go slightly slower than normal. As they found themselves in the cafeteria that had been built in the ward, Adam sighted Clare's love interest, and his friend.

"Hey guys," Eli said as he approached them from the opposite direction of which Clare was looking. Eli was here for his severe depression, his attempts of suicide only started to decrease when Clare and he began to speak. It was quite obvious that he found something that allowed him to see some good in the world. However, his issues were far from being resolved. When Clare landed her gaze on him she ran to him and hugged him tightly, with a smile plastered on her face the entire time. Adam shook his head at this as Eli encircled his arms around the girl.

"Public display of affection," He called out to the cafeteria. The odd person would turn their head, but the rest kept to themselves or their little 'group'. There was a lot of that there. Cliquing, that is. Adam, Clare and Eli made their way to one of the empty tables, talking and laughing. They felt normal at meal time, like any other high school kids.

"So Adam, how bad was it this time?" Eli asked his eyes focused on the table. Adam took in a deep breath and swallowed hard. He knew he would have to tell them eventually, so he guessed now would be the best.

"Well, they amped it up a couple watts this time." He breathed out, his slim fingers found the sores on his temples, and gently felt the tender area around it. His eyes fluttered as some images flashed through his vision. Wrists bound to the plastic framed bed, the saddened looking male nurse holding the prongs to his forehead, and mouth drawn in a firm line. He refused to allow any trace of weakness. He was not a woman, no matter how many times the doctors told him he was. He wasn't. His eyes refocused on worried looking couple. Clare had reached and pulled his hand away from him slowly. He sighed and shook his aching head slightly, not wanting any shooting pains. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright, you still need to recover." Eli said, completely understanding as usual. Clare's hand had Elis in a vice grip of worry. Adam could only wonder how Eli managed not to yelp at the crushing hold.

"I need some food, if you could call this slop that label." Adam said, standing slowly and rambling to the line. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clare and Eli turn to each other and start chattering, most likely about him. That was ok, they were his friends and they were only worried. He turned his attention back to the short line, a tray and small plate at hand.

"Good afternoon my dear," the woman said, a grand smile gracing her face. Adam smiled slightly at her, placing his try out for her to put food on it.

"Hey there Faye," he said, witnessing the soupy looking... meal being served to him. Faye chuckled at his expression.

"I know it looks awful, but I can't control it. I can only serve it." She said, a kind look of apology on her features. Adam pursed his lips as he further examined the dull slop. "So I've heard there's going to be a new one coming." Faye said her rather thick brows rising. Everything about Faye was thick, her voice, hair, and body. Her heart and kindness were not neglected in the curse of thickness about her. Adam quirked a brow at her, and questioning for more information in his gesture. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders at him. "All I know is she's a doozy, and a pretty one at that." Adam smiled and nodded at the woman a mischievous glint growing in his eyes.

"Thanks," he said, as he made his way back to his friends. He placed his tray down, already discouraged from eating. He sat and stared at his plate for a moment and looked back up to his friends. They had caught his glace simultaneously. They fell into laughter, all knowing exactly who was thinking what. It was exactly this reason that they were all friends. They were in tune with each other, and knew exactly what was needed from one another.

* * *

I know, short. Sorry. But seriously guys, you want me to keep going with this? I need reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam sat in his seat, completely rigid with anger. Before him on the plain white table were make-up and a small mirror. The substance that _girls,_ and only girls, use. He didn't belong here. He didn't belong in this body, and his frustration only became more intense. He reached for the scars on his forearms, the ones that his mother and father never bothered to notice. The doctors did, though. When his parents found out, they decided that being 'Adam' was no good for him, but if the doctor told them the truth, they'd know that it was being Gracie that was slowly killing him.

"Gracie, can you please pick up the lip stick?" The female nurse at the front of the room called to him. He all but shot daggers at her with his eyes, but swiped the black tube from the table in a savage like fashion. As she demonstrated how to wear the make-up, Adam felt humiliation rise in his throat, his eyes stung and ears burned. "Alright girls, let's see!" the nurse called out. The other began to twist the bottom of the tube, allowing the vibrant shades of colour to rise out of them. Adam gripped the lid so tightly it crackled in his balled fist. One of the supervisor nurses approached him, the others watching carefully.

"Gracie, please do as Nurse Oh so kindly demonstrated." Adam shot the nurse a look of distaste, before he looked in the mirror and lifted the red shade to his lips. With trembling hands, he pressed the substance to his mouth. Every second of tracing his lips with that gunk felt wrong, and the minute he finished and looked in the mirror, he felt his heart plummet. He looked more like the girl he never wanted to be, and he had done that to himself. He allowed the lip stick to fall from his fingers and hit the table carelessly. He slouched back into the chair, his eyes staring in horror at himself. He was a girl...

"**Excuse me! Imogen, what do you think you are doing?" **

The interruption dragged everyone's attention away from Adam, to the crazy girl dragging make-up about the room and slamming herself into the walls. Adam took the opportunity to bolt from the room. He was undetected, and he made it to the bathroom, the _men's _bathroom. He ran to the sink and scrubbed the paste like substance from his mouth. After what felt like an eternity of washing, Adam glanced into the mirror. His mouth was now clean, skin red from his vigour, but his self-worth was tainted. He had allowed these evil people tell him he was something he wasn't. Adam turned his gaze to his eyes, looking into himself. He settled himself before leaving the bathroom calmly. He made his way back to the room where Imogen had continued to distract the nurses in the room. He returned unnoticed. Once he reached his seat, Imogen suddenly calmed and allowed the nurses to take her to the doctors.

Imogen had that thing about her, she was downright insane in a planned way. She was helpful to Adam and Eli that way, breaking down and going primitive when they needed a distraction. Adam was thankful for it, but suspicious. No one was kind in here for no reason. Imogen would take what she wanted when she saw fit.

Nurse Oh turned to the rest of the group and told them to go back to their rooms. Security came into the room to escort the groups to their wings, and Adam kept a sneer on his face. He got to his door and slowly opened it, hoping not to disturb Clare if she was in one of her prayer sessions. The room was silent and empty, so Adam entered freely. Clare must've been in a therapy session. He went to his bed and frowned, the pink feathered and puffy pillows being placed back. He grabbed one and began to tear the feather lining away from the pillow, anger mild as he allowed himself to fall onto the hard mattress. He sighed heavily, and rolled to his side with his mind fell into the thought process of escape. If only he could escape, and get away from his mother, he would be free.

If only he could get to New York, get a job, save his money, get the operations.

Get this body right.

He would be happy, and then he could meet a girl. Be with this girl for as long as possible. Hug this girl, hold this girl, kiss this girl, do more with this girl...

He snapped back to reality, hearing the door knob being turned. Adam sat up, and faced the door. The door creaked open, and Adams eyes widened slightly, as walked in the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.


End file.
